Water Element
by Ficsters for Small Fry
Summary: Natural Element Goddesses Vs Vampires. Who wins in the end and what's the final prize?


Water element Goddesses are immortal and cannot get a soul unless they marry a man and bear him a child.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

.

.

.

Drip

"Can you change the tempo a little, it's beginning to piss me off a little," Sister Fire hissed in my ear. I rolled my eyes before I spoke.

"It's supposed to piss you off, that's why they call it water torture," I hissed back. God, this was a depressing way to spend a Sunday. We were supposed to be having fun with them and so far, all they had managed to do was piss off Fire. That was not good.

"Shhh, girls, we're supposed to be getting husbands and if you carry on, they'll never look twice at us," Sister Earth said in a soothing voice. I scoffed. Why should we settle for them anyway? It's not like we've seen them. I'm staying like this if they look like toads.

"I like the smooth talker; he does things to my girlie bits." Sister Air giggled. "Which one has grabbed your attention, Sister Earth?" she continued.

"The doctor one, I think. I like the idea of him healing, even if he is being an idiot at the moment," she answered.

I snorted. It was true; they were idiots, all of them. Did they not think that Fire could get us out of these ropes? Oh, maybe they were too thick to work out who we were.

Well, there goes my fun.

"Guard!" I shouted out. The sisters hissed at me for getting the guards attention. Yeah, my sisters didn't like that.

"What?" a guard grumbled at the door.

"Could you untie me for a little while, I need a human moment?" I let out a low giggle as my sisters tried to hush me up again. It would help if we were actually human, but we were working on that.

He opened the door a little and I got a good look at him. He was fucking huge!

"Do I look stupid?" the burly guard asked. I really wanted to be honest with him.

"Of course not!" I lied.

Twenty minutes later, I had managed to snoop about the place. There were four men to us four ladies – a term I use loosely – and it would be an easy escape. That's why I sat back in my chair and stayed tied up; I didn't want an easy escape, I wanted fun.

"We need a plan," Sister Fire said harshly. I wonder what got her panties in a twist.

"Yeah, just make sure it isn't like the first plan we had because that backfired." I growled as I looked towards Sister Earth.

"It got us here, didn't it?" She gave me a sickly sweet smile and I cringed. Yeah, it got us tied up together in a basement of the men's home. Not exactly the way she planned it to happen.

"I agree with the plan idea, but I don't want to harm my smooth talker." Sister Air giggled again.

"Right, I'm going to get us out of these and then we're going to do something to them." Sister Fire was a bitch.

Not two seconds later, the ropes burned away, leaving us free and ready to go.

"I can't wait to meet my smooth talker. God, I think I could come at his voice alone. I really don't care what he looks like either, as long as he talks smooth dirty words in bed. Oh, I wonder if they have beds. If not, I could always order one, I like shopping and I'm just dying to try out one of those Tempa mattresses. Hey, do you think he'll teach me to drive if we go to get a bed? I've always wanted to learn how to drive. I mean, it's ok running, but I want to get behind a wheel and sing to shitty music as it seems to be a past time for humans." As you can guess, that's why Sister Air was called Air. She had a shit load of it, but used it sparingly when she talked.

"Will you just shut up and let me think?" Sister Fire literally had fire in her eyes and she glared at Sister Air. You would have thought that Fire and Water would fall out quite a lot, but we got on fine, scarily. Fire and Air on the other hand didn't like each other one bit. Sister Earth was forever playing the middle woman.

"Enough. All we have to do is flirt. Apparently, this is what you do when you want to copulate. Well, that's what that man in the porn shop told me last year," Sister Earth said as her eyes glazed over. We never did find out what happened to her in that shop. She did come back smelling funny though.

"So you're saying that all we have to do is flirt with them and then we can go?" I asked irritably.

They all looked at me as if I was insane.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Why would you want to go? We have four perfect men for us here and when we marry them, we can be mortal, at long last." Sister Air spoke with shock in her voice.

"Ok, what part of this plan of yours actually works?" I asked as I pointed a finger between her and Sister Earth. "Look at us; we're in a basement with four vampires roaming around upstairs somewhere! The plan backfired and I think we should make a quick getaway and find some humans." I glared back at her.

"I'm not going." Sister pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Fuck it; I hated it when she did that. Stubborn assed mare.

"Fine, we escape from here, go see what they have to offer and then if we don't like it, we leave." I sighed deeply. I knew I was going to regret this.

Creating portals in the basement was a pain in the ass, but we could still do it. Go us!

We stood silently in the darkness of the room in which the vampires lurked. I would just like to point out, that although they are pretty cute, they're still vampires.

Sister Air was bouncing on her toes, desperate to get to the smooth talker while Sister Fire was examining her nails. Sister Earth on the other hand was almost vibrating next to me.

"I say we top 'em. Aro would kick our asses if he knew we kidnapped four women and didn't tell them," Smooth talker said. Bastard. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I don't know, Jasper. I'm not one for just randomly killing people, especially ladies," a tall blonde man spoke. He was ok looking, but nothing that took my fancy.

"We could keep them here," the burly guard said as he wiggled his brows. I think he had a nervous twitch.

"I'm staying neutral," the fourth man said nonchalantly as he read a book. I couldn't see his profile properly, but his voice sounded nice. A little too nice for my liking.

Before we could say or do anything, Sister Air opened up a small portal and appeared behind smooth talker. Placing her hands over his eyes, she whispered, 'peek-a-boo'. For an immortal that was over three millennia old, she acted as if she was a six year old.

It was funny to watch though, seeing as these men were scary blood drinking vampires.

They shit themselves.

I couldn't help but laugh as they all ran to the other end of the room.

"What can you hear, Edward?" the blonde asked.

"Nothing," he replied, scared.

"Jasper, any emotions?"

"Nothing, Carlisle."

"I wouldn't mind testing my strength gift out on the blonde one, I could try and bend her over the couch," the burly guard said playfully.

"And I would re-create the song 'great balls of fire' if you tried," Sister Fire said menacingly as she conjured a fireball.

"Emmett, I think now would be a good time to tell you that we were joking when we said your gift was strength. Sorry, but we just couldn't put up with your whining anymore, so we made it up," Jasper said sorrowfully.

"Look, we'll ignore the fireballs, if you can ignore the vampire stuff," Carlisle said, ignoring the taunts that were going on back and forth between Jasper and Emmett.

"That sounds perfectly fine." Sister Earth purred as she stood by his side. God help me now. One sister down, two batty sisters to go.

"So, you're Jasper? What a funny name." Sister Air giggled as she latched onto his arm. Ok, make that two down.

"Sorry sis, but I have to take 'great balls' over there. The runt in the corner looks like he might break," Sister Fire said as she patted my arm.

"Oh great, you leave me with the man who looks like he wants to eat me!" I cried out despairingly, waving my arms about.

"Hell-o, vampire!" he said sarcastically, with a wave of his hand.

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Please," he replied with a smirk, a panty exploding smirk.

"If you are trying to turn me into a puddle of goo, rent out Ghost Busters or Flubber. I do water, not slime." I growled back.

"How about we introduce ourselves properly and we go from there," Carlisle said carefully as he guided Sister Earth to sit on the couch and then joined her.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons, Edward, Jasper and Emmett," he said as he pointed to each of them. I rolled my eyes. We had already worked that out, numbskull.

"I'm Sister Earth and these lovely ladies are Sister Fire, Sister Air and Sister Water," she replied, not taking her eyes off Carlisle.

"The elements? As in the actual elements?" Edward asked, confused.

"No, the rock band," I sarcastically answered him.

The rest of the night was spent telling our stories and finding out about the men. They found out that we were element Goddesses and we found out that they ate animals. I felt like it was a bit one sided.

It didn't help that I felt pressured to be Edwards's mate/wife. It seemed inevitable, but to have it confirmed really grated on me.

Bedtime was a strange thing. We didn't sleep, they didn't sleep, yet we were paired off and shown to our rooms. I didn't like where this was heading.

"This is my room," Edward said as he showed me into the large room. One wall was like one huge window and the other was a wall of books. I spotted a book on Karma Sutra and my stomach rolled.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I blurted out before I started having images of the two of us against his bookcase.

"I didn't think you needed to have 'human' moments?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't, but I need a bath, my skin's drying out," I used the age old excuse of 'I'm a water Goddess so I need to be near water' and bolted to the door.

"Don't worry, I have a bathroom just through here," he said with a dirty smile, pointing to a door in the corner of the room. God, couldn't a goddess get a break?

I huffed loudly as I started to strip from my ice blue dress. If he wanted it, he'd have to come and get it because I don't do the chasing.

The bath was nearly cold before he found the guts to come in the room.

"Well that took you long enough," I said as I slowly opened my eyes. He was standing there like a fish out of water. It was comical.

"I didn't know if you wanted me in here or not and then the others started making noises, so I came to hide in here with you." Now, I knew he was dead, being a vampire and all, but I swear I saw a little blush on the tips of his ears.

My Edward was a virgin!

I let out a little giggle and ducked under the water. When I came back up, he was standing there naked.

I spluttered a little before growling.

"You came in here to hide, yet you're naked?"

"I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone," he replied cheekily. I couldn't have that.

"Is that how you get your prey, stoning them to death?" It was hard to keep a smile of my face as he hung his head.

"Get in." I sighed and shuffled forward a bit to give him room behind me. Once in, he wrapped his arms around me. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a foreign gesture to me. So was the kissing when he started planting his lips on my neck.

"I want you." He growled softly into the shell of my ear. Why was it so hard to stop the shivering?

"I can tell by the rod digging into my back," I said as I turned around awkwardly. I don't know what happened, but when they dished out the Goddess titles, they forgot to give me the grace and decorum lessons that went with it.

"If we do it in here, we'll make a mess," he whispered into my neck.

"I'll clean it up later. Trust me, I'm good with water," I joked as I sunk down on him, giving him no time to back out.

True to his word, we made a mess, but I didn't care. It was magical. Touching, thrusting and throbbing, until we hit our high together.

The bathroom was flooded and so was my dress, but like I said, I didn't care. With a quick flick of my finger, all the spilt water was quickly contained back in the tub.

He found me a tee to wear and some shorts, then we made our way back downstairs.

I laughed when I saw that my sisters were dressed in a similar way to me.

"My dress flew off my body." Sister Air giggled.

"Mine caught on fire," Sister Fire said with a laugh.

"Mine got muddied up in the forest." Sister Earth blushed.

"Mine drowned," I concluded.

"Is it time to call her now?" Sister Air asked, bouncing on the spot.

"I suppose so." I grinned.

"Sister Spirit," the four of us called out loudly.

In a blinding light, our final sister came to us, dragging her poor husband with her.

"This better be good, I was enjoying my honeymoon." She glared at all of us.

"It's done. We're ready," Sister Earth said happily as she looked at Carlisle.

"That was quick," she replied as she held out our items. I wondered what part of living for three millennia before finding out husbands was quick in her eyes.

A cup, a pentacle, an atheme and a wand were handed to us. Sister Spirit of course didn't need a tool as she brought all of ours together.

"Are you sure?" she asked us as we formed a circle around our tools that were reverently placed on the floor in front of us.

"I suppose so." I playfully huffed as I motioned for Edward to stand behind me. He placed his hands on my hips, just as the other men did with their partners. Garret, Sister Spirit's husband was the final man in the circle and he looked nervous as hell.

"Don't worry Garret, they won't bite." I giggled as he looked at the men. "Apparently, they like killing birds with stones." I laughed louder as the others looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Sister Water, contain yourself." Sister Spirit chastised me, but gave a small smile.

"If we're all ready, I'll begin." We all nodded as she started to chant our ancient calls.

At the end, she said the words we were all dying to hear.

"Darksome Night and Shining Moon, East and South and West and North, Hearken to the Witches' Rune; Hear me now, I banish thee forth."

"Hello, sleepy-head." Edward crooned into my ear. I growled. I liked sleeping.

Another loud noise rumbled in the deep and that had my eyes open.

"What is that God awful racket?" I groaned.

"That, my dear wife, is your stomach. It's time to feed the human." He chuckled

What a novelty.

"I want to choose my own name." Sister Air pouted.

"It's been done like this since the beginning of time, shut it."

Believe it or not, but we had to choose a name from a hat. How daring.

"Mary Alice. Do I look like an 'Alice' to you, Jasper?" He was sensible and kept his mouth shut.

"Kate. I like it," Sister Spirit said, looking at her husband.

"Esme. I like that, old fashioned like Carlisle." Sister Earth was happy.

"Rosalie. It sounds like a poodle's name." Sister Fire grumbled.

My turn.

"Bella," I said as I read the small piece of paper. I could live with it.

"Mmm, you know 'bella' in Italian means beautiful?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Shut it you, I need a bath." I huffed as I dragged him out of the room.

I got myself a husband; now I have to work on giving him a baby.


End file.
